


Truth or Dare

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Good Sibling Lip Gallagher, Helpful Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey doesn't feel comfortable with Ian's "proud to be gay" friends. He agrees to come to a little gathering at Ian's house though. The thing is: Mickey, Caleb and Trevor have a crush on Ian, Ian has a crush on Mickey, everybody thinks Mickey is straight - and Lip knows all of their secrets.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So I officially didn't watch s6-9 of shameless yet. (I think I'm at 6x02, I had a hard tiem resuming after 5x12) (But I'm totally cool with spoilers and know everything that happens with Gallavich, I can quote scenes I technically never watched)  
> So I obv didn't watch the Trevor episodes yet (except some small moments on YouTube etc)  
> But from the first time I saw him I didn't like him.
> 
> I always thought it was just because he isn't Mickey and I didn't want Ian to have another, but now it hit me!  
> I love the show Queer as folk.  
> My fav couple there are Brian and Justin. At some point they break up because Justin wants a real committed relationship with a guy called Ethan, who I hated!  
> Now I rewatched QaF and holy shit... Ethan and Trevor look alike!  
> they don't look like twins but... it's there.  
> That's the reason I hated Trevor on first sight (I can't say anything about his character yet) but he just reminds me on Ethan who pulled my fav couple apart (only for some episodes but still)

Ian had two types of friends.  
The one's he knew from LGBT-events and clubs, and the hood kids he grew up with.  
Mickey Milkovich belonged to the latter group.

The southside thug just didn't feel comfortable with hanging out with Ian's other friends. They were all gay and they talked openly about it, a completely different universe for Mick.  
Not that Mickey was homophobic, the problem was, he was gay himself. He was a gay guy who was brought up in a homophobic environment causing him to be homophobic as well and internalize all that homophobia - bathing in shame and self-hate.

Ian's friends were all so proud, so open, so ready to fight.  
Mickey just stayed in his little closet where he felt comfortable.

The eldest Gallagher brothers had the house to themselves one weekend and Lip Gallagher, the one who Mickey probably liked the less, wanted to have his fun with Ian and his friends.  
Lip Gallagher was smart, and he knew how to play people.  
He knew, pretty much all of Ian's friends had a crush on the ginger. He knew, Caleb knew of Trevor's crush and Trevor knew of Caleb's crush. He knew, Ian also had a crush on one of his friends. And he knew, and Mickey hated his sister for that, that Mickey was gay.

"Come on, Mickey", Ian begged him, they walked next to each other through the school, "I know, you don't like my friends, but it's gonna be fun, trust me."  
"No", he said sternly.  
"Please! We have beer"  
Mickey just scoffed.  
"Lip steals vodka from V and Kev..."

Mickey faced him, "Why do you or your shithead brother want me there anyways?"  
"I don't know what Lip's plan is, but you're my best friend. When I hang out with my friends, you should be there too!"

Mickey bit his lip at the word 'friend', he had a crush on the cute ginger since he was fifteen and the redhead thirteen. And he still hadn't told him, that he was gay too and he sure as shit never would tell him about his crush. But that made being with his friends even worse, because they were out and proud like Ian. Ian admired them for being out and proud and sometimes joked and belittled 'cowards' that choose to live a lie forever. With that he meant old married dudes who hit on him occasionally, but it still hurt.

And Mickey knew that it was just a question of time, that one of those proud-to-be-gay guys noticed how beautiful Ian was, how perfect in every sense of the word, that they would see him like Mickey saw him. And then Ian would fuck one of them and have a boyfriend and Mickey would be heartbroken.  
He didn't need to spend time with them just to watch Ian slowly slipping away.

"Mick, please. Come on, it's gonna be fun! We watch a movie and play some drinking games."  
"Sounds like thirteen-year-old girl sleepover party."  
"Mickey, come on, do it for me. You'll see, my friends are nice, you just need to get to know them..."

Mickey sighed. Damn him and his stupid feelings, he just couldn't say no to the cute ginger boy.  
"Alright. But if you start doing each other's nails, I'm gone. And don't you dare to not have enough booze!"  
And the grin Ian gave him was worth an evening of torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey arrived at the house and was welcomed with a tight hug from Ian. They didn't hug often; Ian must be in a fantastic mood.  
"I'm glad you came", he smiled, "Almost thought, you changed your mind."  
"I don't lie, and I keep promises", he shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna play happy all evening."  
"That's okay, we got enough booze to fill you up and make you happy.", the sixteen year old grinned.

They went into the kitchen were Lip and two other dudes were already at drinking and talking.  
"So, guy, that's Mickey, who I told you about", Ian smiled, "Mick, that's Caleb and Trevor."

Mickey just raised his hand as greeting.  
Caleb was an attractive black guy, probably as old as Mickey, older than Ian.  
Trevor seemed to be sixteen like Ian, he was a shy guy with baggy clothes, short curly hair, his face looked really feminine for a guy, but Mickey just shrugged it off and took the beer Ian pushed into his hand.

"Alright, so what's the plan?", Caleb asked.  
"I dunno, was Lip's idea."  
"The plan is, to drink our faces off and strip you all from your deepest secrets", Lip grinned, "Hey, Mick, you got weed on you by chance?"  
"Did you ever see me leaving the house without some?", Mickey grinned and pulled a bag with weed from his backpack, "I also got various other stuff if you're interested."  
"All the businessman, making the family proud, huh? Gimme some coke."

"Lip!", Ian exclaimed.  
"Not for you, for later. Fucking on coke is cool."  
"Dude, you're talking about my sister here, stop it, or I raise the price."  
Lip chuckled and exchanged some money for a little bag of white powder, "Raise? Shouldn't I get family discount."  
"Marry her and you get family discount, knock her up and I skin your ass.", he mumbled while rolling a joint and handing it to Lip.

Caleb and Trevor stared at the two as if they were from a whole different planet. Mickey had never thought that out of a group Lip Gallagher would be the one he felt most comfortable talking too.  
Ian just watched Mickey's fingers rolling the joint, he could stare at him for hours.

Lip lit the joint, took a drag and passed it on to Mickey, who did the same and passed it on to Ian.  
"Good stuff, man.", Lip smiled.  
"Family recipe.", Mickey winked.

Ian passed the joint on to Caleb, who just shook his head.  
"No, I'm not doing that shit, Ian, you know that."  
Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, Ian just shrugged and passed it on to Trevor.  
"And you shouldn't either, Trev!", Trevor rolled his eyes and passed the joint back to Lip, Mickey just looked at Ian, who shrugged. Great, Mickey had to spend the evening with a bunch of pussies.  
"Well, more for us, right?", Lip grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A good hour later they had two drinking games behind them, and Mickey, Ian and Lip were still good, but the other two were some serious lightweights.

"Man, don't be such a pussy, sit up straight and don't fall asleep on the damn floor", Mickey shook his head, they all sat on the ground in the living room with their glasses next to them.  
"I'm too gay to sit straight", Caleb chuckled.  
"Dude, you're bi", Ian grinned, "Come on, no puking on the couch."  
"It's just beer, stop bitchin'.", Mickey took a sip from his vodka-O. Lip mixed all of their drinks.

"I don't like it when you call me pussy or bitch."  
"Don't act like one then, suck it up. Can we go on now?"

Lip had his fun with the evening. Caleb and Trevor were both offended by pretty much every word that left the Milkovich's mouth. It wasn't his fault, he was southside thug, white trash at it's finest with a racist, homophobic dad. His language may not be always p.c. but he didn't call any of the two any racist slurs, not even the word fag fell from his lips.

"Alright, we play truth or dare. I ask you."  
"Wait, you don't play with us?"  
"No, I only embarrass you in front of each other. I'm sure, I'm boring in contrast to you.", he chuckled, "So, you have to be honest, if you don't want to answer a question or do a dare, you have to ex your drink. But you only have that option three times. If I catch you lying... I tell you when it's time."

"You are so full of shit", Ian chuckled, "Okay, bring it on."  
But inside of Mickey's head, all alarm bells started to go off. Lip knew, he was gay. Lip was the only one who knew. And Mickey only knew because he once made a side comment when Mickey and he were alone and Mickey then had forced his sister to tell him, if she told him anything. Now Lip played a game that was about secrets.

"Ian, truth or dare."  
"We start easy, truth."  
"Top, bottom or vers?"  
"Top", Ian shrugged.

Mickey bit his lip. Ian was a top, he didn't know that yet. He just got even better in Mickey's eyes.  
"Caleb, truth or dare?", Lip asked the round clock-wise. Mickey sat next to Ian, Ian had scooted closer and closer over the past hour with no one really noticing, but right now, Mickey noticed how close Ian was.

"Truth."  
"Did you sleep with more chicks or with more dudes in the past?"  
Caleb seemed to count in his head, earning a chuckle from Ian and a weird look from Mickey.  
"Chicks. Easier to find a straight girl who wants it than a gay guy in general."

"Well, good here are sitting a few, right?", Lip grinned, and Mickey shot him a look, "Trevor, you next."  
"Truth."  
"Shit, you're all boring motherfuckers. And with you, we all know your biggest secret already, shit. Okay, do you have a crush on anybody in the room. You don't have to say who, just, yes or no."  
Mickey could see Trevor blushing and staring down at his drink.  
"Yeah."

Lip had a smug grin on his face and turned to Mickey.  
"Mick."  
"Dare."  
"Good man, you got your pocketknife with you?"

Mickey pulled his pocket knife out of his jeans.  
"You know that game, uh, were you put your hand on the table and have to put the knife between your fingers quickly? Down some of that drink and do that as fast as you can."

"Oh, Lip no, he's gonna cut himself.", Ian hissed.  
Mickey only laughed, "Shit, no, I won't. I'm playing that with my brothers since I'm five."  
"Drunk?"  
"You think I'm gonna pussy out because of a bit booze?", he grinned and exed his whole drink instead of just some. Ian couldn't help but find him sexy as hell.

Mickey turned the knife in his right hand, put his left hand on the floor and started tapping the knife slowly on the ground between his fingers, once around his whole hand. He shot Ian a grin and did again, faster, getting faster with every round.

"Alright, enough, stop before you really hurt yourself", Ian grinned after a few rounds. Mickey laughed and put the knife away, he and Ian exchanged a small smile, Caleb and Trevor still just stared at the man weirdly.

"Ian, truth or dare."  
"Will the dare involve knifes?"  
"You'll see."  
"Dare.", Ian sighed.  
"Okay, no knifes. List all the dudes you had something with. In the correct order."

"Easy. Roger Spikey. My boss Kash and Ned, the dad of Fiona's boyfriend."  
Lip chuckled while the other three dudes stared at him.  
"You fucked Kash?", Mickey asked surprised.  
"Yeah.", Ian shrugged.  
"Forty year old, married, twin-boys, towelhead Kash?"  
"Yeah"

Mickey raised his eyebrows and grimaced.  
"Christ Ian, as if you wouldn't find someone your own age to fuck."  
"Well he did, Roger Spikey...", Lip reminded him.  
"Donkey Dick Roger Spikey?"  
Lip nodded; Mickey looked back at Ian.  
"You fucked Donkey Dick Roger Spikey?", he started grinning.  
"Better, beefmeister donkey dick Roger Spikey, is a bottom. And not a good one, whining bitch."  
Ian, Lip and Mickey laughed at Ian's description.  
Caleb and Trevor just looked at each other, this wasn't the Ian they knew, not at all.

"Caleb. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Did you ever cheat on someone?"  
Caleb ran a hand over his head.  
"Well, that depends on what you count as cheating..."  
"While you were officially with someone, was your dick at any point inside of someone else. Or someone else's dick in you, however you like it."  
"Well... yes, but that wasn't necessarily cheating, depends on the situation in my opinion"  
"The situation was your dick in someone else, thought we defined that", Mickey grinned.

"Alright, Trevor, truth or dare?"  
"Dare?"  
"Mickey, the knife."  
"Hey, wait, I'm not doing what he did. If I want to cut myself, I would start at my chest", he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, no cutting", Lip said, Mickey shot Trevor a weird look because of his comment and threw the knife over to Lip.  
The older Gallagher went into the kitchen and came back with a beer can.  
"I dare you to drink this, shotgun."  
"Shotgun?", Trevor asked.  
"We poke a hole into the can, you open the can, then the beer shoots out through the hole, you drink it, the whole thing.", Lip explained.

Trevor looked unsure, he quickly looked at Ian. The redhead didn't even notice Trevor's look because he was busy staring at Mick. Trevor looked at Mick, what was so gorgeous on the guy, that Ian looked at him like this? Because of the knife thing?  
"Alright, let's do this", he said to Lip, who grinned. In contrast to the others, had he noticed Trevor's look to Ian and Mickey.  
Lip took the beer can, punctured it and shoved it in Trevor's face.

"Mickey, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Just a number. How many girls did you fuck?"  
Mickey bit his lip, damn Gallagher, for always bringing up his pretended-straightness in front of Ian!  
"Does that even count as a dare?"  
"I dare you to say it. If you want, you can also run around the house before you say it or something."  
"Moving? No, thanks. Fuck", he sighed, "How many and not how often, right? Three or four?"  
"Just three or four?"  
Mickey shrugged, "An explanation wasn't part of the deal."

Ian blinked a few times and tore his eyes away from Mickey. He cursed himself, for having a crush on the only straight dude in here.  
"Ian, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"I can't believe I'm asking my little brother this, but maybe it's of general interest. How important is sex to you in a relationship?"  
"Very.", he stated.  
"Wow, no shame."  
"I'm sixteen, what answer did you expect", he chuckled, "Of course is sex important to me, did you think I fucked Ned because of his great personality?"

"Your sister's boyfriend's dad, right?", Mickey asked, he couldn't help it, he was curious about other men that Ian fucked, what they had that mickey didn't, "Sounds old, why did you fuck him at all?"  
Ian shrugged, "He had money. Ordered me room service, bought me stuff. Kissed me."  
Mickey played it down and shrugged, "No reason to bang a grandpa, in my opinion. But go off, I guess."

Lip chuckled and wished, Mickey knew, how gay he had just sounded. But apparently no one had noticed the obvious jealousy in his question.  
"Caleb."  
"Dare."  
"You're in this firefighter thing since you're a teenager, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Out of general interest, that's just a guess, given that most of the audience is gay, take your shirt off and do fifteen push ups. You all can thank me later."  
Caleb grinned and did as Lip asked, obviously hoping, Ian would enjoy the view. Mickey tried not to look too interested.

"Trevor, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Virgin?"  
Trevor swallowed, "No."  
"Really? That was unexpected. Boy or girl?"  
"Just one question per round."

Lip shrugged and went on with Mickey.  
"Dare."  
"Uh, you're never picking truth, got something to hide?", Lip grinned smugly, earning the middle finger from Mickey, "Tell us about your first time fucking a girl."  
"Why are you so interested in who I fucked when and how?"  
"You can also ex your drink, pussy out."

Mickey shot him a look.  
"Never.", he grunted, "Alright, It was my fourteenth birthday. My brothers, the lovely shitheads, thought it was time for me to finally fuck a girl. Mind, them doing that at age twelve and my sister losing her virginity before me. So, they dragged me to Angie Zahgo, town slut, and said, if I don't fuck her, they're gonna cut my dick off. So, I did it, while they filmed it.", he shrugged and downed his new drink anyway.

The rest of the lot stared at him, downright shocked, even Lip was surprised.  
"Wow dude, I'm pretty sure, that's rape."  
Mickey just shrugged, "No, she was cool with it. Rape is what my brothers do after slipping roofies in a girl's drink. Or what my dad calls 'sex' in general. This was nothing, ritual at most. Go on, Lip."

"Uhm, yeah, alright. Ian?"  
"Truth", Ian mumbled, still looking at Mickey, he wanted to hug him, but he knew, Mickey wouldn't like that.  
"Do you have a crush on someone in this room?"  
Ian looked back at his brother. He wondered, if he knew about his crush on Mick. Actually, he had never told him, but with him and Lip, it was often, that he didn't need to tell him anything and he knew though.  
"Yeah, I do."

That made Caleb's and Trevor's attention turn back to Ian again, Mickey was thankful for that. He couldn't stand those proud-to-be-out gays staring at him like that, pitying him. Him! No thanks!

"Caleb, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Okay, I always wondered, and I think you're the only one who can tell me, who gives the better blowjobs, generally. Boys or girls?"  
"Boys", Caleb answered right away, "They know what they're doing."

Lip grinned, "Now it's almost sad, that I'm straight."  
"You can get sucked off by a guy though. Experiment a bit. No one is one hundred percent anything."  
"Yes, I'm one hundred percent straight."  
"And I'm one hundred percent gay.", Ian said.  
Mickey kept his mouth shut and Trevor took a sip from his drink.

"However, Trevor."  
"Dare."  
"Ah, you don't want to answer the boy or girl question. I dare you to tell us, how your first time was. Who, when, how."  
"Why?"  
"Was it more or less rape?"  
"No..."  
"Then to lighten the mood, for example."  
"Your own fault for asking those questions", Mickey only mumbled.

Trevor sighed, "Nothing special. Just normal, sexual intercourse."  
"Normal? As in, penis goes into vagina?"  
"Yeah. Now get off my ass."

Lip chuckled and quickly poured Mickey another drink before asking him.  
"Truth."  
"Finally.", he rubbed his hands together.  
"Wait, no, I don't like that look."  
"You can always ex your drink instead of answering. Are you a hundred percent straight?"  
Mickey stared at him with wide eyes.  
Lip grinned and leaned over whispering in his ear, "I catch you lying, I say it for you."

"Fuck you", Mickey spit out and took his drink, he downed it in one go, giving him a dizzy feeling.  
"Okay, all right, one out of three. Ian, truth or dare?"  
"Dare.", he was still looking at Mickey, who just stared at his empty glass.  
"If you would have to be in a relationship with one of those three guys, who would be the last one to choose? Doesn't mean, he would never do it, no one feels offended please, but who wouldn't exactly be first choice? Before you answer, in that scenario, they are all three totally gay and madly in love with you."

Mickey looked at Lip, anger in his eyes.  
"Uhm... that's a mean question."  
Ian had no idea, how mean the question was. All three dudes had a crush on him, and now, he would crush one of the boys' dreams.  
"Caleb, probably. Sorry, but your talk about cheating is a bit of a turn-off."

Caleb just tried to smile it away.  
"Caleb, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Ex your drink, you need to loosen' up, dude."  
"But don't puke on the floor, toilet's over there. Or use the sink.", Ian chuckled.

Caleb downed his drink quickly, he grimaced and coughed, but seemed alright.  
"Trevor."  
"Truth."  
"You plan on getting bottom surgery?"  
"Top surgery is priority, but yeah, I want it."

"The fuck kind of surgery's you're talking about?", Mickey asked drunkenly.  
"Oh, he doesn't know?", Trevor asked Ian.  
"Wasn't my business to tell him.", Ian shrugged.  
Trevor gave Ian the cutest smile, he really had a deep crush on the ginger. Mickey just looked at him confused and Lip and Caleb looked from Ian to Trevor and back.  
This wasn't what Lip had planned.

"Mickey, you able to choose truth or dare though your confusion?"  
"Sure. Truth."  
"If you would have to, who of those dudes, or also me, would you fuck? And top or bottom?"  
Mickey stared at him coldly.  
He took his drink and downed it wordlessly, just flipping the Gallagher off.

"Two down, one remaining. I'm counting, Milkovich."  
"And I can slit your throat in your sleep without batting an eye, Gallagher."  
Lip knew, that Mickey was serious, but he just laughed it off.  
"Ian."  
"Truth."  
"Who do you have a crush on?"

Ian swallowed, he looked from Trevor to Caleb, to Mickey, to Lip, everyone was staring at him.  
He eventually took his glass and chugged the remaining liquor down.  
"Who would have thought the two of you were the first one's to pussy out?", Lip chuckled, "Caleb, your turn."

"Truth"  
"Would you ever fuck a trans dude or trans girl? Just out of general interest."  
"Yeah, why not? Wouldn't you?"  
"I'm not the one being asked."  
"Yeah, but would you?", Trevor asked, "Out of general interest."

Lip cleared his throat.  
"I dunno. Never was in that situation. But I guess, I'm really body focused... I'd fuck everything with a pussy."  
"That's nice to hear from my sister's boyfriend", Mickey chuckled and mixed himself and Ian another drink.

Mickey and Ian didn't listen to Lip asking Trevor the next question.  
"Are you okay, Mick?", Ian whispered.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You seem uncomfortable. It's not because of the boys, right?"  
"Your shithead brother is a shithead, nothing new.", Mickey just mumbled and turned away.

"Mickey, your turn. Don't forget, you only got one pussy-drink left."  
"You should seriously start counting how many times a day you use the word pussy.", Mickey grinned.  
"Truth or dare, Mick."  
"Truth."  
"Is it true, that you were in a relationship with Sheila Jackson?"  
"How the fuck do you even know this?"

"I guess that was a yes", Caleb chuckled.  
"It was an arrangement more than a relationship. And it was just a few weeks."  
"Karen told me. Weren't you underage?"  
"No, it was right after my eighteenth birthday."

"Sheila Jackson?", Ian asked, "The fuck did you want from her, she's thirty years older than you.", Ian asked.  
"You fucked Kash and this Ned-guy, freckles, and you're not eighteen. So, shut it."

"He's got a point, bro. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Favourite kind of porn?"  
Ian raised his eyebrows, "Gay?"  
"Bit more precise?"  
"One dude's dick in another dude's ass?"  
"Ian, I know your search history."  
Ian shrugged, "I don't know, rough, tattoos, twink, that direction."

Lip nodded.  
Ian looked at Mickey, at his hands with the tattooed knuckles. He liked his hands, rough hands, with little scars, probably from the knife game and lots of beat ups, the tattoos that sent the perfect message. He loved it, when Mickey touched him, what didn't happen often, just some small, almost accidental touches, when he gave him something, or when he would run his hands through Ian's red hair, mostly to mock him. He would die to see those hands on him, being gentle.

"Mickey, truth or dare", Ian had dreamed for so long, that he didn't even notice Lip asking the other two.  
"Dare."  
"What is your dad never allowed to find out about you? And what would he do, if he found out?"  
Mickey swallowed hard, he wanted to attack Lip and bash his head in with something right now. He stared at his drink; it was the last question he could chicken out of.  
He bit his lip, looked around the group and quickly chugged the booze down.

"Three out of three. Now the real fun starts."  
"Give me my fucking knife back, Gallagher. See if you dare, to keep asking questions."  
Lip quickly handed him the pocketknife. Caleb and Trevor looked nervously in Mickey's direction.  
"Mick, calm down. Maybe we should stop playing."  
"No. Don't ruin the fun, Ian, come on. Truth or dare."

He looked at Mickey and sighed.  
"Dare."  
"Tell us about your crush. Don't have to drop names, just qualities you like."  
Ian sighed and looked down at his drink.  
"Oh come on, don't pussy out too. Tell us, what you like most about him."

"Alright, alright! He's uh... strong. Not only physical, but psychological. If I would have to go through all the shit, he's been through I couldn't be as good of a person as he is. And everybody underrates him, what is really unfair, because he's just amazing and he doesn't see it himself, what is rather sad... Shit, I'm babbling, go on, it's Caleb's turn!", Ian blushed and sipped on his drink.

Lip smiled and turned to Caleb. Mickey didn't listen, he still had Ian's words in his head. He sounded really fucking in love. He was really fucking in love with one of those two douchebags over there.  
He knew, hanging out with Ian and his friends was a stupid idea, he should've at least taken Mandy with him.  
He felt, how close Ian was, their hands were right next to each other, because of the way they were sitting. It would be so easy to touch him...

"Mickey, no way to pussy out. I mean, you could just get up and leave, but I would never let you forget that. Everyone in the southside would know, you're a coward."  
"Lip, stop it", Ian interrupted his brother.  
"Hey, I'm just fucking with ya", he grinned.  
"Listen Gallagher, I'll make my sister bite your dick off, next time she blows you, I fucking swear."  
"Mick, stop threatening him either"  
"Get your brother in line then, Army."

"Is there something he knows about you, or what?", Caleb asked, "The two of you are weird all evening long already."  
"None of your fucking business. You know what, Army, I'm leaving. Fuck this.", he got up and took his backpack.  
"No, Mick, wait!"

"Milkovich, at least walk out on the question! Truth or dare?"  
Mickey stopped in the doorway.  
"Dare.", he crossed his arms before his chest.  
"I dare you to sit down in the armchair over there and at least wait, until we see, if Ian pussies out as well."

Mickey looked at him confused.  
"What are you-"  
"Just sit down, Jesus. Ian, truth or dare?"  
Ian was just as confused as Mickey and slowly turned from Mickey to him again.  
"Truth", he mumbled.

"Yes or no question. Do you have a crush on Mick?"

Ian and Mickey both stared at him with wide eyes.  
Mickey didn't know at who he should stare, Ian or Lip. But now, he wanted a fucking answer.  
"Why are you doing this?", Ian hissed.  
"Is that true?", Caleb asked, "Him, really? He just threatened your brother numerous times!"

Ian was at a loss of words; he was embarrassed, and he saw the disappointment in Caleb's and Trevor's face. He was glad he had his back turned to Mickey. Now he could really forget the whole fucking friendship.  
"It's an easy yes or no question, or do you pussy out?"

Ian stared at the drink in his hand and back to Lip.  
"You are such an asshole!", he said and chucked the drink in Lip's face instead, before getting up and running upstairs.

"Ian, wait!", Trevor called him, but they only heard the door to Ian's room being thrown shut.  
Now Trevor and Caleb stared at Mickey, who sat speechless in his armchair.  
"Maybe someone should go after him and check on him", Caleb said, while Lip got a towel from the kitchen to dry his face off.  
"Yeah, I go", Trevor said quickly.  
"No, I go, Trev!"

"For fuck's sake!", Lip yelled and made them stop, "Neither of you goes. Christ, I didn't make an effort the whole evening and just got splashed in the face with a perfectly fine drink, for you to go after him now. You", he pointed at Mickey, "Get your fucking ass together and get up there, fucking hell!"

Mickey hesitated before getting up and walking upstairs.  
He opened Ian's door and slipped into the dark room.  
Ian lay in his bed, staring at the wall beside him. He didn't even look up when Mickey came in.

Mickey slowly took his jacket off and slipped out of his shoes that he had put on only minutes ago when he wanted to leave.  
"You didn't answer the question.", he eventually said.

Ian turned around, only now realising that it was Mickey who had come after him.  
"I want a fucking answer, freckles", he whispered softly and sat on the bed beside him, letting his fingers brush over Ian's hand, "I just want an answer."

"You didn't answer your questions."  
"Because it's none of those fuckers' business. What my dad is never allowed to find out? What he would do? He would kill me if... if he knew...", he looked down, bit his bottom lip and just gently touched his cheek with his tattooed fingers, he looked so conflicted with himself and so ashamed.

Ian sat up, Mickey's hand fell down to his side again, but Ian just took his hand in his and brought it up to his cheek again.  
He put one finger under Mickey's chin and made him look at him.  
"How about, I don't make you answer, and you don't make me answer", he whispered, "I'm done with this fucking game."

"Trevor and Caleb both want you too, you know, that right?", Mickey whispered.  
Ian just lightly shook his head and leaned closer to Mickey.  
Eventually, finally putting their lips together.

They kissed gently, carefully, shy, as if they had never kissed anyone before.  
They ended the kiss with a few pecks, as if they wanted to detach their lips, but couldn't because they were drawn back to each other.

"I've been waiting to do this for three years.", Mickey mumbled.  
"Three years?"  
"Yeah, and it needed your fucking brother for this to happen."  
Ian chuckled, "He'll never let us forget that."  
"No", Mickey grinned.  
"Maybe we should thank him."  
"Maybe", Mickey shrugged, "But not now."

Mickey pulled him back into another kiss, lying down and pulling Ian on top of him, running a hand through his red hair.  
They just stayed like that the whole night, in Ian's bed, fully clothed, their making out going from gently, lazy, slow, to wild and sexualized and back. Both too drunk and too tired to actually do something sexual now.  
Around three in the morning they eventually feel asleep in each other's arms.

Lip had thrown out the other two dudes and taken a shower before disappearing in Fiona's room for the night.  
He would never let them forget, that it was him and his stupid game to make this happen.


End file.
